Alternatywne odcinki: Powrót Zemsty Doktora Bulgota 1
Kowalski smętnie wpatrywał się w kalendarz. Zaciekawieni Szeregowy i Rico podeszli do niego, a kiedy tylko zobaczyli to, co on, ten pierwszy zadrżał i zaniepokojony chwycił najwyższego pingwina za skrzydło, ten drugi przycisnął do piersi misia, wydając z siebie niezrozumiałe charknięcie. - Ty sk*wysynu! Louis z zawrotną prędkością wbiegł do bazy. - Zaraz cię oduczę żartów, śmieciu jeden!- zagrzmiał Łysy, wpadając zaraz po nim. Był tak rozgniewany, że nie zdziwiło go nawet to, że Szkot tak łatwo dał się przyprzeć do ściany. - Daj spokój, Łysol, to tylko niewinny żart- powiedział Louis, częściowo skrywając ironiczny uśmiech. - W moim towarzystwie za takie żarty kończy się z dziurą w głowie- uciął dresiarz i sięgnął do kieszeni po składak. Odbezpieczył, wymierzył i nacisnął spust, a potem coś zarzęziło i pistolet nie wystrzelił. - O nie! Wszystko wybaczę, tylko nie dotykania mojego składaka!- wrzasnął Łysy, słusznie odgadując kolejny żart Louisa. Z braku laku chwycił swój kij bejsbolowy, zamachnął się i nie wiadomo, jak by się to dla Szkota skończyło, gdyby nie interwencja Kowalskiego, który, zniesmaczony przekomarzaniem się tej dwójki, nie wytrzymał: - Wstydzilibyście się! Takie rzeczy w takiej chwili! Obaj zastygli w bezruchu i spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. - Jakie rzeczy?- zapytał Łysy. - W jakiej chwili?- dodał Louis. - Dziś mija piąty dzień, odkąd szef wyruszył na samotną misję. Do tej pory nie wrócił- wyjaśnił dramatycznie Szeregowy, a Rico zawtórował mu równie dramatycznym bełkotem. - Całkiem możliwym jest, że stało mu się coś poważnego. Rozpatrzmy wszystkie opcje- Kowalski chwycił notatnik i ołówek.- Opcja pierwsza: zaszlachtowanie... - Daj spokój!- przerwał mu Louis.- Na pewno nic mu nie jest. Chociaż nie jest najmłodszy, to jeszcze całkiem sprawny z niego facet. Co prawda nie tak sprawny jak ja, ale krzywdy sobie nie da zrobić. Popatrzył na Łysego, spodziewając się u niego potwierdzenia. Ale dresiarz zamyślił się. - W jednym masz rację, Kowalski: nie można czekać- odezwał się po chwili, a wszystkich zaskoczyła powaga w jego głosie. - Co masz na myśli? - Kilka nocy temu, kiedy wy spaliście, Skipper porozmawiał ze mną. Wypił trochę wódki na odwagę i powiedział mi, że misja powinna zająć mu dwa dni, a jeśli nie wróci po czterech, muszę po niego iść. - A gdzie on jest?- zapalił się sceptyczny dotąd Kowalski. Łysy skrzywił się. - Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, bo będziecie za mną leźć. - No chyba nie myślisz, że dasz sobie radę sam? - To zadanie dla jednej, maks dwóch osób. Po pierwsze- pięć narobi za dużo burdelu i hałasu, po drugie- ktoś musi zostać w zoo na wszelki wypadek. - Dlaczego szef miałby akurat tobie powierzyć taką informację? Czemu mam ci wierzyć?- dopytywał nieufnie Kowalski. - Temu- Łysy pokazał mu składak. - Twój pistolet chyba był zepsuty. - Masz rację- BYŁ. Zdążyłem go naprawić- odparł Łysy (faktycznie, na co nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, podczas całej rozmowy manipulował przy składaku) i dla potwierdzenia tych słów wystrzelił, rozbijając pociskiem w drobny mak wazon stojący na stole.- Plan jest taki: ja idę po Skippera, wy zostajecie tutaj. Rico- zajmij się nimi. - A dlaczego właśnie on?!- zapytał Kowalski. - Ty jesteś przemądrzały, a młody- zbyt wrażliwy. O tobie nawet szkoda wspominać- zwrócił się do Louisa, który przez cały czas przyglądał mu się z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.- Rico myśli najrozsądniej z was wszystkich. Polak był już przy włazie, kiedy zatrzymał go głos mającego jeszcze ostatnią nadzieję stratega: - Jesteś pewny, że poradzisz sobie sam? Nie potrzebujesz wsparcia? Partnera? Łysy zlustrował wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy. A potem westchnął ciężko, wbijając wzrok w Louisa. Szkot uśmiechnął się ponownie. Nie sprzeciwiał się samotnej wyprawie dresiarza tylko dlatego, że od samego początku wiedział, jaki będzie finał. Następna strona >> Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Alternatywne odcinki